Code
by Alonia143
Summary: What if "Your brothers need you, Leo" was a code to Leonardo from his girlfriend, Liliana Samson, for him to finally come home? Leo/OC WARNING: SEXUAL INTERCOURSE. DO not like, DO NOT READ! Complete!


_**Code**_

_**Summary:**__** What if "Your brothers need you, Leo" was a code to Leonardo from his girlfriend, Liliana Samson, for him to finally come home?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I do not make any money from this.**

_Author's Note: _**WARNING: Sexual intercourse.**_ Do not like, do not read. 2007 movie. On the website: Brilliant Earth, there's a ring called: The Kate Ring and that's what I used for Liliana's ring. _

**Dedicated to Lia.**

* * *

_**Code:**_

It was a weird week.

People that were usually rude were suddenly nice. Her boss holding a party for no reason at all at her work.

Lili felt like the earth was getting ready for something big. What she kept seeing with the planets, they were lining up in a straight line. Why this was happening, she didn't know.

Her thoughts went to her boyfriend at once.

Her boyfriend, Leonardo.

He wasn't a normal boyfriend, let alone human. He was a mutant ninja turtle. And was down somewhere in South America.

The last that she had heard from him was over six weeks ago. He had stopped talking to his family over a year ago, but he couldn't stop talking to the only person who understood him: his girlfriend, Liliana.

Lili kept an eye on the news domestic and international. If he wanted to make himself known, he would contact her.

When she couldn't take it, she had contact April; their best friend.

"What is it that you need, Lili?" April had asked her curiously.

"When you find Leo," she said.

"That is _if_ I find him," April cut in.

"When you find Leo, tell him: _You're brothers need you_," Lili started over again.

"What does that actually mean?" April asked her curiously.

Shaking her head, Lili then said "I can't tell you that. Only he and I know these codes. He will understand at once when you say this line,"

"You two are really weird," April said back.

"Maybe but, his training has ended over a year now. His brothers need him," Lili said and then walked away from her friend.

That was a four months ago now.

It was late one night where she was woken up by a strange electrical feeling in the air. She walked to her window and gasped.

Somewhere in the heart of the city, she saw a red swirling beaming light shooting up into the sky. Her heart knew that Leo was in that area. Lili had no other choice but to wait it out with a churning uneasy stomach.

* * *

_Two nights later_

Lili was in bed; it was early evening, doing some reading but, her mind was solely focused on Leo.

'_Just where is he?'_ she thought to herself.

_Tap, tap, and tap._

Lili didn't know if it was friend or foe, so she just sat there for a little bit.

"Come on, Lili, it's me," she heard the muffled voice as she gasped.

Lili got up and opened her bedroom sliding window.

_Thud._

"Leo," she breathed his name.

His rich golden brown eyes locked onto her. It was his body that acted before anything else.

His hands skimmed around her waist and then his arms wrapped around her torso as his lips crashed suddenly onto her soft plump ones. Lili's gasp was swallowed in the searing aggressive dominant kissing as Leo forced her to walk backwards.

It had been so long since they were alone together. Where it was just them and no one else.

The soft sucking of Leo's lips, his hands soon cupping her face and digging into her hair. Lili wondered if this was another torturous dream again as she tried to keep up with his lips.

Her world melted away as did her worry when he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, and kept muttering "I've missed you. I've missed you. I've missed you,"

"Why didn't you come home?" she asked him, looking up into his warm liquid gold eyes.

"…I didn't want to think I had failed you during my training. I was sent down there to get more understanding of how to handle my brothers," he replied, looking at the ground.

Lili sighed and then said "You didn't fail me during your training, Leo,"

"I know…" he said in a very small soft voice.

Deciding that she needed to distract her boyfriend, Lili did something that caught Leo's attention: she started to undress him of his gear and weapons.

"Lili," he warned her.

Shaking her head 'no' at him, she then stripped of her own clothes too. Leo swallowed nervously as he watched her turned off the lights.

She walked over to him, gently pushing him down onto her bed. He stared up at her as she sank on her knees, in between his legs.

"Lili," he warned her again.

"Leo, just shut up," she told him, softly rubbing the slit that housed his building erection.

"You don't have to do this, is my point," he said through gritted teeth.

"And if I want to?" she softly cooed at him.

"Oh heavens," he mumbled to himself when he dropped down.

She smiled as she softly stroked his hardening warm penis. Leo growled out as he then reached under her armpits and hoisted her up and flipping her onto her back.

He looked down on her like she was his prey.

"When I was down in the forest, I couldn't get you out of my head. No matter how long I meditated, you were always floating in my mind's eye. Everywhere I went, I saw you; thought of you. Ached for you, Lili," he whispered low, breathing heavily.

"You weren't the only one who ached, Leonardo," Lili replied back, softly rubbing his hips.

A churr erupted from his chest, shaking a little from it.

She smiled at him and then spread her legs for him to rest upon.

"Oh lord," he said, resting completely on top of her.

She softly gazed into his pupil blown dark brown eyes as he didn't want to finish before this even started.

"I'm in no hurry," she reminded him.

"When we do this, you do realize that we'll be married?" he asked her, gently shifting as he settled in between her legs.

"Yes, but we have acted like we have, so I don't see the problem there, Leo," she said, playing with his mask ties.

With a simple move, Leo had his blue bandana off.

Lili gasped as she looked upon him without his bandana.

"Leo," she breathed.

He smirked and replied huskily "Yes, Lili?"

Her heart raced wildly at this turn of events. She encircled her arms around him as he chuckled.

Leo leaned down and softly captured her lips again when he knew that his body had cooled off.

Lili whimpered as he left her dangerous lips and slowly trailed down her chin; nipping and sucking on her neck. Leo hummed when his mind wandered a bit.

It was extremely hard for his girlfriend, well wife now at her work. He knew that she was beautiful and that attracted a lot of other men.

She had wrote to him once, that one of her co-workers was flirting with her and wasn't stopping any time soon. He took his anger out on the thugs that were running free down in the jungle of Central America after reading that.

Leo's eyes refocused on her chest, swallowing hard as he saw her bare breasts.

His lips captured the nipple and suckled on it softly. Her chest heaved upward as she moaned deeply. Leo softly pushed her body back on the bed, smirking.

"Not. _Oh lord_. Funny," she moaned to him.

Leo swirled his warm and wet addicting tongue over her nipple again. His hand gingerly massaged the mound of her left breast as his other hand danced and pulled on the other nipple.

Lili shrieked out from the pleasure shooting right through her body.

Grabbing a pillow, she stuffed it over her mouth. She may be on the top level of her apartment building complex, but the walls weren't that thick to protect her neighbor's ears from hearing this.

A wet pop sound came as Leo whispered with a deep husky voice "Careful, Lili. Don't want your neighbors to overhear us making love to each other,"

"I would, IF you weren't sending me to skyward of pleasure!" she retorted back, breathing heavily.

He snickered and then looked down in between her parted thighs.

"I wonder…" he said, moving down her body "better have a pillow over your mouth, darlin',"

"Oh, you are so evil," she breathed but stuffed that pillow into her mouth when she felt her neither lips parted.

Leo licked her sanative bundle of nerves of her clit. He swirled his hot tongue around the hardening clit as she groaned and panted from the pleasure.

The dark brown eyes locked onto Lili as he continued to tease, stress, wiggle, and wring the pleasure from her clit.

Lili moaned and had to put a hand over her mouth as she nearly shrieked. The coils of the pleasure build and build until suddenly Leo stopped.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" Leo asked, smirking.

"Torture," she simply replied back.

He chuckled and dove in.

This time around he bit her clit and wrapped his lips around it; his wet tongue flickered and nipped at the bundle of nerves.

Lili didn't stand a chance. Her back arched, she put her hand over her mouth as she cried out. The feeling of flying was what she felt next after her orgasm crashed through her.

Leo smiled as he snaked his way back up to the head of the bed.

Lili opened her eyes and grabbed a discarded sock; wiping his mouth.

"Pff! Lili," he protested.

"You're dripping," she told him, not caring that much.

He rolled his eyes and then asked "How was it?"

"I think my neighbors heard me," she mumbled, putting the pillow back over her face.

Leo chuckled and said "Yeah, I didn't know that you were a screamer,"

THUMP!

"AAH!" he exclaimed when the pillow smacked him in the face.

"Shut up, Leonardo," she grumbled, blushing heavily.

He chuckled more at this as he pulled her close to him.

"Remember when I sent those photos of that beautiful moon-bow?" he whispered low to her.

She lifted the pillow off her face and said "Yes, I have that picture over there,"

Lili pointed to the dresser where she had a few picture frames filled with different pictures. One of them was of the moon-bow.

"Took me all night to try and see if I could find that waterfall. I was going to give up and was staring at the moon for some guidance," Leo explained to her. "It took a leopard to snarl at me from above to take the camera out, take that snap and then run like crazy to the tallest tree,"

Lili laughed at this as she never knew this part of his adventures.

"It snowed heavily that winter. I kept thinking of you so much that Raph snapped at anyone; including April, who brought up your name," she told him, letting him rest against her naked cooling body.

"He wasn't too happy to see me," he vaguely replied back.

"Can you blame him? He always thinks that whatever you do, is because you're the favorite son in your father's eye. Which is so far from the truth," Lili rolled her eyes at this.

"He doesn't see it that way…anymore," Leo forced out.

"I will know what happened, Leo. I saw that red light beaming up into the sky," Lili huffed at him.

He ducked his head and asked "Ready for round 2?"

Lili hooked her right leg around his waist and flipped them. Leo looked surprised up at her.

"I am ready, are you?" she dared him back, smirking.

He just swallowed thickly, nodding 'yes'.

Lili smirked as she reached over to her nightstand and pulled the drawer open. Leo watched her nervously on what she was getting.

"I saw…though I don't know if this will work on you, but…" she said, still digging in the drawer.

"Saw what?" Leo asked, breathing heavily.

She pulled out a soft small toothbrush and let him see it, stating "That turtles love to be brushed on their shells,"

Leonardo gulped out "Yes,"

"Will it work on your front…plastron?" she asked, smirking.

Leo groaned out "Yes,"

Lili leaned forward and whispered close to him "Are you ready for round 2?"

Slowly, it rumbled and vibrated through Liliana's body as Leo let loose a deep churring sound.

"Haven't begun this, and already your churring? Cute," she sarcastically told him.

"Oh, shut it," he moaned, smiling softly at her.

She giggled and then softly in a horizontal figure out motion, she took the toothbrush and brushed against his plastron plates.

Leo gasped and then groaned long and deep. Thankfully his penis was already out and was hardening, fast.

Lili smiled as she tortured him in the most delicious way. Sometimes she would run her finger up and down his chest. Leo would jerk from the extra pleasure running through his body.

With lightening speed, he caught her wrist when the brush was on the last part of his plastron plates. The churs that erupted from him were happening too fast.

"Come here," he whispered, breathing heavily.

They switched positions as Leo looked down in between her legs. He lined up his penis and softly pushed into her soaked molten hot folds.

"Lili…" he grunted out, holding very still.

"What?" she answered, breathing deeply.

"Have you done this before?" he asked her suddenly.

"Yes," she answered him, staring into his eyes.

He slid all the way into her body and gritted his teeth; fighting to not to cum within her just yet.

Lili softly hummed to Leo as he looked at her.

"Why are…Mmm…you humming?" he gritted out.

"Do really want me to come back with an answer that you don't want to hear?" she asked him instead.

He churred and panted heavily.

She reached down, followed the small length of his penis and then gripped around it.

"AAH!" he yelped.

"It's okay. Just gripping it so that you won't cum within me," she explained to him.

"Oh god," he groaned low.

She continued to grip him until his hand joined hers and softly pushed it away.

"I'm calm now. Just…is it always like this?" he squeaked at the end.

"Like what?" she asked him, softly rubbing up and down his lower plates.

"This …overwhelming? And so warm?" he asked her.

Then it dawned on her: Leo was a virgin.

"We'll go at your pace," she told him, locking eyes.

He nodded and then mumbled "I'm sorry if-"

"Leo, it's okay. I'm honored to be your first," she cut him off, gently cupping his face.

His dark brown eyes were slowly loosing the pleasure feeling again but, Lili saw the love shining through.

"I've adjusted, so you can move," she told him, her hand running down to his hips.

Leo nodded and then said "If I do anything to hurt you, you let me know,"

"I will," she replied, pushing his hips outward.

Leo let her guide him out of her wet warm body and then just before the mushroom of the head of his penis, he slammed back in. Lili moaned in approval as he did this.

Leo tested different thrusts, remembering what Donnie had said to him on what the female body was like. His thumb then started to rub in slow circles on her clit.

Lili shrieked, but her hand was slapped over her mouth.

"Like that…huh?" Leo grunted, still thrusting into her.

"Leo," she whined behind her fingers; her body and breasts, bouncing back and forth.

He smirked but, he didn't pick the pace up or slow down; he kept it the same pace.

Lili felt like she might explode from this.

Leo grunted and fell into the emotions that were racing through him. In all odds, he couldn't believe that he was here. Making love to the "impossible" woman, that Donnie had told them long ago, this was never going to happen.

Mikey had argued with Donnie that she was out there "Just need to talk to them is all, dude,"

Donnie had made it into an argument where in realistic terms, no woman would "mate" ("make love, dude!") with them.

But, Donatello was never wrong. Never.

His pace suddenly picked as he raced to his release. Lili pulled the pillow over her face as she moaned and cried through it all.

Something snapped for them both: Lili shrieked through her fingers; losing herself in the tidal wave of her release.

"Lili," he moaned her name as he couldn't hold it in any longer.

His breathing was stuck in his chest as he let his pleasure thunder through him. When her back arched, Leo grabbed her hip and pulled her tightly against his hips. Emptying deeply within her womb. Leo held her to him as he made sure that the last of his seed dribbled into her body.

When he fell on top of her, her arms wrapped around him; pushing the pillow off of her face and then held him close. He was gulping, panting, breathing hard from his first experience with making love to a woman.

"I'm here," she panted softly, kissing him on the lips.

He returned the kiss but, rested against her collarbone.

Several minutes passed as Leo and Liliana calmed from that.

"So…I guess I got your code," Leo teased her; pulling his now limp penis out of her body.

She gave him a look and said "Really?"

He laughed softly into her neck, reaching for his belt that held his weapons.

Lili watched him curiously as he got into a side pocket and pulled something out.

"I probably should've done this before, but," he began, opening the black velvet little box "Will you marry me?"

Lili gasped, sitting up at seeing the ring itself.

"Yes, but, what kind of stone is this?" she told him, looking up into his eyes.

"It's called a Kate Ring. April suggested it since she knows you love sapphires and not diamonds," he replied, sitting next to her.

"Well yeah; they're a dime a dozen," Lili sneered back.

"I know. So, I had Donnie get it after I got your ring size," he smiled.

"And just how did you get that?" she asked him.

"Oh, the ninja way," he replied, smirking.

"Ninjas," she playfully retorted back.

The Kate ring was glamorously modern estate ring; featuring a dazzling natural blue sapphire lofted above a floral halo of round brilliant cut diamonds and natural sapphire accents. Milgrain and filigree accents highlight this incredible 18K white gold ring (approx. 0.32 total carat weight).

Lili stared in awe of this beautiful ring.

"May I?" Leo asked, drawing her back to him.

"Yes," she replied, holding her left hand out to him.

Leo slipped the ring onto her wedding finger. It was snug but comfortable as she looked up at him.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"Donnie is making a bigger ring for me, after…" he said, getting his shellcell out.

"Leo…it's-"

"She said Yes, Don," Leo cut him off.

Silence.

"She…she….That's impossible!" Donnie exclaimed loudly.

Lili grabbed the phone and said "Not impossible, now, please make Leo his ring to match my white gold one please? Thank you, Donatello,"

She hung up after that as Leo smiled widely at her.

Leo gently helped her up on her feet as he took the bedding. Lili got new sheets and quickly made the bed again.

When Leo came back he saw that she was still naked.

"Going to get some Pj's on?" he asked her curiously.

"Are we expecting your brothers to barge in on us? Like that one time when we wanted to kiss?" she asked him back.

"Probably," he replied, lying on the bed.

Rolling her eyes at this, Lili quickly grabbed some Pj's and headed to the bathroom. After she got cleaned up and put on her Pj's, she headed back to her bed.

Leo was fast asleep on top of it.

Liliana got into her bed and snuggled into her now husband as she pulled the covers over them both.

"Code; life complete," she mumbled.

"Code, I need you tomorrow morning," Leo mumbled back.

She giggled and then closed her eyes.

Tomorrow would hold many things for them both, but for now, all was peaceful and calm.

**FIN.**


End file.
